


i want to light up your dark

by honeysuckleLove



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: 50 shades of hugo lol, Angst, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, Terrorism, angry hugo, cute messy porter, i used a lyric from get low lmao, im being too lighthearted for this fic, sad hugo, sassy hugo, the implication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysuckleLove/pseuds/honeysuckleLove
Summary: Winter is ending.--title from Get Low by Zedd





	i want to light up your dark

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy xx

It’s been a hard day. Hugo wants to, needs to go to the river. Something is pulling him there. Some sort of unseen force. He doesn’t know, and doesn’t care, it’s just the wanting.   
He pulls his bike over the fence of his backyard, hopping on. His legs burn with the fury of the pedaling. People say France is for lovers, but we are not lovers anymore, Hugo thinks.   
We are fighters now.   
\----  
Jean-Paul had been Hugo’s best friend. When Jean-Paul had been visiting family in Nice for Bastille Day, a truck had rammed into a crowd, killing Jean-Paul and many others.   
When Hugo heard the news, he was numb. There was no way he could just be dead. He attended the funeral, and Hugo’s mother cried. Fuck, even Hugo’s father cried. Everyone except for Hugo.   
Hugo hadn’t cried since before Jean-Paul died. He still hasn’t.  
\----  
When he reaches the river, he throws his bike down. The current of the river is stronger than usual, but who knows? He hasn’t been since Jean-Paul. That’s what he calls Jean-Paul’s death now. Jean-Paul. Jean-Paul. It’s like what happens at every terrorist attack now. Nice. Paris. Brussels.   
As he stares into the void of the river, a voice comes to him. French with an American accent.   
“Bonjour…?” The voice says tentatively, and Hugo whips around. A boy with a wave in his hair, and an implied bounce in his step. He is so close to Hugo. Close enough to see the golden flecks in his brown eyes. Hugo takes a step back, and then another step forward because he would have fallen in the river. Ha.   
“Que-veux tu?” Hugo snaps, and then the boy looks hurt.   
“I might ask the same of you,” the boy snaps back in English. His face softens and then he adds, “My name is Porter.”  
“Oh,” says Hugo. “Well, my name is Hugo. Leave me alone.” Then he forgets his predicament and takes two steps back into the river. Now all he feels is cold. But wait, now warm because someone is holding on to him, one body next to his. He remembers that spring is coming.


End file.
